Princess Diamond Gemstone
by MysteryWriter36
Summary: There was never just 2 sisters, there were 3. Celestia, Luna, & Diamond Gemstone. And when the yearly Royal Summit begins and a mysterious mare appears, there are questions. ps. short story means really short summary.


Long,long ago in Equestria, there were not two sisters, there were three sisters. there names were: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Diamond Gemstone. the reason nobody knows about Princess Diamond Gemstone is because she disappeared a long time ago. She used to rule the Crystal Empire, but only for a short time. One night while everypony was asleep, she disappeared. The next day King Sombra stepped in and began to rule the Crystal Empire in his evil ways. No pony in the Crytal Empire ever saw their beloved princess again. Then one day, the Crystal Empire mysteriously disappeared. The other two princesses were heart-broken at the loss of their sister, as well as the rest of the ponies in Equestria. Then, one faithful day, something amazing happened. (btw,when i do stories i do it in dialogue)

In the Crystal Empire...

a mysterious figure is walking through the streets in the Empire and then leaves the Empire and heads through Equestria and towards Canterlot.

In Ponyville...

Rarity: so twilight, why are we going to canterlot?

Pinkie Pie: *jumping up and down like always* yeah, why

Twilight: well, according to the note from Princess Celestia, we are going there for a big party to celebrate the Princesses and Princes of Equestria like we do every year.

Apple Jack: that's today?

Twilight: yes, the Princess sends notes to everypony on the day to remind them about it.

Spike:yeah, i love going every year!

Rainbow Dash: Me too! the party, the food, the fun.

Fluttershy: i love going to the garden to play with the animals.

Rarity: well it explains why we are all wearing the dresses we wore when we went to the the Grand Gallopping Gala.

about 20 minutes later...

Twilight: we are here.

Pinkie Pie: well, let's go inside!

the ponies go inside and the celebration starts

Celestia(Princess Celestia):now, let's all begin the celebration of the Princesses and Princes of Equestria. Hosted by me and my sister, Princess Luna.

Luna(Princess Luna):Hello every pony.

Celestia: Now. let's begin by- *is interrupted*

the dark figure from the Crystal Empire pushes open the doors and walks in and stands at the bottom of the steps, in front of the Princesses, Luna and Celestia.

?: *is still wearing cloak which keeps anyone from seeing this pony's face* I dont think you can start without me.

Celestia: um, who exactly are you?

Luna:yes, i would also like to know.

?: you're asking who i am? well, look at me and tell me you truly dont know me. *removes cloak and looks up at the princesses*

Luna & Celestia: *gasps then smiles* SISTER! *they both run down and hug the pony*

Diamond (Princess Diamond Gemstone): *hugging them,sarcasm* so, you did miss me?

all three princesses laugh then walk up the steps and Celestia introduces Diamond.

Celestia: Everypony, this is a grand day. the oringinal ruler of the Crystal Empire, also she is my sister and Luna's sister, has finally returned!

everypony bows before Diamond

Diamond: hello everypony. i know that i have been gone for many, many years. it's because the evil Kind Sombra trapped me one night while i was asleep. if you would all like, i will explain what happened.

everypony nods in agreement

Diamond:okay, i will tell you all about why i disappeared, and how i got night, i was asleep. then when i woke up, i was in a cage. King Sombra told me that as long as he was strong, no spell would get me out. but he did provide me with a way to watch the Crystal Empire, but only to watch the ponies suffer. i could hear and see them but they couldn't hear or see me. then, when i heard the ponies talking about King Sombra, and how he had been defeated, i casted a simple breaking spell and got out. then I heard about the celebration and i thought: what better time and place to show everyone that im still alive?so i grabbed a cloak, put it on, and walked all the way here.

Celestia:well, Luna and i are so happy to see that you have returned.

Diamond: well, there is someone i want to speak to. where is Princess Cadence?

Cadence: *walks over to Diamond with Shining Armor* hello, i am Princess Cadence *bows along with Shining Armor* and this is my husband, Shining Armor.

Shining Armor: hello, nice to meet you.

Diamond: nice to meet you too. now, Cadence, there is something i want to tell you. I know that you have become the ruler of the Crystal Empire. and i want to tell you that i think you will be a great ruler.

Cadence: thank you Princess. that means a lot coming from you.

Diamond:you're welcome, and just call me Diamond.

Cadence:okay Diamond. and you can call me Cadence.

Cadence and shining Armor walk back to where hey were.

Diamond: i would also like to thank the ponies that defeated King Sombra and saved the Empire. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity,Apple Jack,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie, and you ponies are here, i would like you to step out of the crowd and walk up to me.

the 6 friends step out of the crowd,walk up to Diamond, and bow.

Twilight:Princess Diamond Gemstone, we are all so glad that you have returned.

Diamond:yes, i know. but as i told Cadence, just call me i want to thank you 6 for saving the Empire.

Twilight,Apple Jack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy: you're welcome Diamond.

the 6 friends walk back to their spots

Celestia: now, let the celebration begin!

the celebration continues and everypony is happy that Princess Diamond Gemstone has returned.

**THE END!**

* * *

**This was one of my first fanfics ever that I wrote maybe as much as 3 years ago.**


End file.
